


In Love With My Potions Partner

by LadyTsukiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTsukiko/pseuds/LadyTsukiko
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Dumbledore wants to assist the students. Professor McGonagall is teaching the Lovebird to Love Note spell for the big event. Hermione has a crush on Severus, but doesn't want him to know. What happens when the spell reveals the truth?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest





	In Love With My Potions Partner

Monday, February 13, 1978

Hermione sat in the front row of her Transfiguration class as usual. Ever since her first year, she always made it purpose to sit in the front. The only class that she sat in the back in was Potions. Potions can be so volatile that if the most minuscule thing were to happen the consequences could be dire. 

She was excited. Today was the day before Valentine’s Day and Hogwarts was all a buzz. Rumor has it that Professor McGonagall was teaching them a brand-new spell. She was only teaching years 5th through 7th this spell. To learn something new, that she has not already read, was a personal joy of hers.

Tomorrow an event was supposed to be taking place and from what they heard this was supposed to prepare them for it. Hermione could not think of what it could possibly be. While Dumbledore was a great Headmaster, he liked to do things that are slightly unconventional. 

She was lost in thought when she felt something hit the back of her head. Turning around, she saw Sirius Black and James Potter laughing at her. Glaring at them, she huffed as she turned back around. She could not stand the Marauders. They always walked around like they were better than everyone else. And what made it worse was, while she was in their house, she was the outcast.  
She was not without her faults. She was a bossy know-it-all. Hermione did not go along with their shenanigans and troublemaking. They made Gryffindor lose a mass amount of house points; just for everyone to be okay with it because they regain them due to Quidditch. It also did not help that she was friends with one Severus Snape.

Hearing the double doors to the classroom close, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Today students, we will be learning a newly invented spell. It is called the Lovebird to Love Note spell. It seems that Professor Dumbledore wanted to add some fun to this year’s holiday. So, come tomorrow, during lunch, 5th years to 7th years are required to perform this spell.” Professor McGonagall stated as she looked around the room at the curious faces.

“You must be wondering what this spell will do. Quite frankly, it is in the name. When the spell is performed it will reveal your deepest feelings about someone. The reveal will come in the form of a lovebird transforming into a love note. Now, it is different for everyone. Some will reveal the name of a crush, others will reveal your deepest romantic desire.”

Chatter began to fill the classroom. Voices raising in shock that they would want us to reveal something of this sort. “Settle down. Now I will tell you, once you perform the spell, it will send it to the person that it is for. Therefore, this is the reason why we are doing this in the Great Hall. Too still have some anonymity. Now, take out your wands and follow my movements.”

Hermione bit her lower lip. This would not be good. There was only one person that she had feelings for, and she did not want him to know. It would ruin everything that he and she built. Sighing deeply, she picked up her wand reluctantly. 

Tuesday, February 14, 1978

Hermione woke up with butterflies in her stomach. Opening her curtains, she climbed out of her bed. 

The girls normally slept in a little later, but today was special. Dumbledore allowed them not to wear their uniforms today. So, all the girls were primping and trying to look their best. As the girls were getting ready, she took her time.  
While the girls wore their best outfits. Hermione decided to keep it simple. Since she was muggleborn, she decided to wear a more muggle attire. Donning on some bellbottom jeans, a simple red t-shirt, and her red converses; she went to go do something with her hair. Brushing it into a high puff, she pulled some strands out to curl near her ears. Taking out a tube of chapstick, she swiped her lips with it. 

Just because she was extremely nervous, does not mean that she should not look cute. 

Grabbing her satchel, she made her way out of the room. Pulling out a book, she decided not to go to the Great Hall. She did not feel like eating. Making her way to the Potions lab, she was completely engrossed in her book. 

It was not until she ran into someone that she looked up. Her book fell out of her hands as she landed on her bum, she let out a grunt. A pale hand extended out to her to help her up. Knowing those fingers anywhere, she grabbed it. Looking at the figure she smiled with a slight blush on her face. 

“Sorry, Sev. I didn’t see you there.” She said sheepishly.

He rolled his gorgeous onyx eyes at her, “Obviously.” Bending down he picked up her book and read the cover. It was their Potions text. He raised an arched eyebrow at her, “I thought you finished this already?”

She blushed a little deeper, “I did, I was going back to see if there was a way to make the potions more efficient. Anywho, why aren’t you in the Great Hall?”

“I saw that you weren’t there and figured that you would be waiting outside the lab. You know that you shouldn’t be skipping meals, Hermione.” He always tried to make sure that she ate. 

“I know Sev, I just didn’t want to be around everyone right now. Especially not with what is happening the afternoon.”  
Severus just looked at me slightly and nodded. Handing her back her book, they began to make their way to the lab. Her friendship with Severus was a special one to her. After their fifth year, when Severus called Lily Evans a mudblood, he was left without a friend. Hermione witnessed the multiple times that Severus would come around to apologize to Lily. Lily never forgave him. Hermione could not understand why.

While she was also a muggleborn, she could not image shunning a friend for saying something when they were under duress. Hermione took it upon herself to become his friend. Becoming friends with one Severus Snape was a difficult task. Eventually, he opened to her. Apparently, he opened more to her than he did to Lily. Sev has been her best friend for 2 years now. Luckily for her, he was also her potions partner. Everyone knew that Sev was a genius when it came to potions. He helped me study on Tuesday’s after dinner.

Lunchtime 

The rest of the day was uneventful until it was time for lunch. Everyone was at their tables, but no one was eating. The birds were lined up in front of each student that was able to participate. They were waiting for Dumbledore to give the command to do the spell. Chewing on my bottom lip, I looked across the table to the Slytherin table. Looking at Severus, he looked to be unbothered. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, “Students, it is time. Wands at the ready.”

You hear everyone pick their wands and get ready. He smiles at us, his eyes twinkling, “Go!”

“Cor Meum Revelare!” Everyone says at once. As soon as the spell was said, Hermione saw a red spark and the lovebird transform to create a crane made from parchment. She only had a second to look at it before, it flew off. Keeping a close eye on it, she saw it make its way to Severus. 

Watching Severus pick up her love note, she bit her lip harder. She could not take her eyes off him as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She assumed that he got to the end when he looked up and stared at her. As if to communicate with her, he got up and proceeded to leave the Great Hall.

Waiting a moment to calm her nerves, she got up to follow him. Seeing him waiting for her outside, he turned to make his way to an abandoned classroom. Not just any classroom, the classroom that they used as a makeshift lab. She entered in last when the door closed, and she felt the wards wash over her. Severus turned and faced her.

She stood there fiddling with her fingers as he looked her over.

“Is this true?” his voice had a rasp to it.

“Sev…I…” she paused.

He sighed softly, “Mia, is this true?” He moved closer to her holding up her note. Severus rarely called her Mia. 

She took a deep breath, “Sev, you know that the spell can’t lie. Yes, it’s true.” The last line came out as a whisper.

Almost like a flash, he was closer to her. In another quick moment, he was pulling her against his body. Severus was six inches taller than her. She had to look up at him. She did not have time to register a thought before his lips descended upon her full ones. She melted right there. Hermione never thought that she would be kissing Severus.

Pulling back for air, her mind was spinning.

“Sev…wha—” she asked breathlessly.

“Mia, I feel the exact same way about you. You are an amazing best friend. More so than Lily ever was. When I ruined my friendship with her, I thought that was it. Then you came around and gave me hope.” He gave her a chaste kiss.

“I love you Severus.”

“And I love you my Mia.”


End file.
